Equiness Success
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Sequel to Sheriff of my Heart. Toys as humans fiction. After a hard year on the farm, the foursome are plagued by a situation that looks to see them lose the farm for good. Bo x Woody, Jessie x Buzz. *COMPLETE! Please read and review!*
1. Chapter 1

_This fiction was pulled down recently for rewriting – there were a couple of plotholes going on within it so it had to be dealt with.  
__This is the sequel to my well reviewed fiction "Sheriff of my Heart" – I thoroughly recommend you read that one before you delve into this! __And as always, please remember to leave a review if you enjoy!. ~ DC_

* * *

It was early autumn, just a little after the trees around the farm had started to shed their first leaves.. The acreage was still and quiet, except for a figure walking across in the bitter chill, jacket wrapped around his frame tightly, brown hair blown by the wind. Stepping off the fields, the figure made its way across the gravel drive, around an old beaten up truck, and ascended the stairs of the farmhouse.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, Woody turned into the room, scanning the surroundings as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders.

"You're back."

The delicate tones of his wife met his ears as he slung the jacket over the metal peg on the wall inside the door. "I told you I wouldn't be long," he called through to the slim woman in the next room. He could just see her removing a baking dish of some kind from the oven.

"Everything alright?" Her back remained to him, blonde hair waving down her back as she dropped vegetables around the meat in the baking pan, returning the whole thing to the oven to cook.

"Fine. Got the second barn finished just in time for the icy spell, I'd say." Woody returned, settling himself into a comfortable chair not too far from where the fireplace was – a roaring fire crackled there.

"I'm glad you hired some of the men from the village."

Woody glanced up at his wife's words. Bo stood not far from him in the doorway, wiping her hands absentmindedly on the apron she wore around her waist.

"Me too. I don't think Buzz and I would have finished it nearly halfway on our own. I had to make sure the animals were okay. We couldn't keep the sheep and the cattle altogether anymore."

"You sure we can afford the expense?" Bo asked, coming to sit in the chair opposite her husband.

"Well, the farm's doing pretty well, still. I admit since that other farm across the fields starting producing dairy too for the neighbouring village too, it's been hard…but we'll pull through." Woody said confidently.

"I don't know, Woody. I see an awful lot of people in town buying those _Steedle_ products." Bo fretted aloud, her brow wrinkling.

"But people also buy _Cattlesum_," Woody pointed out. "What's more, they come direct to the farm to buy too. I don't see that happening with _Steedle._"

"That was one family last month," Bo's voice rose an octave. "People don't drive the dirt tracks so much when they can buy it from the village, Woody, you know that."

"One family is better than none," Woody said placidly. His eyes fixed on Bo. "I am not going to let the farm suffer. I made a promise to Mr Hayward, and I intend to keep it." He breathed deeply at the mention of the now deceased man who he owed so much to.

At that moment the timer on the oven pinged and made them both jump. Woody chuckled, settling right back into his chair, as Bo went to check on the food.

He didn't settle for long. A few minutes later the farmhouse door banged open letting in an almighty draft. Woody's head shot up to see his stable hand Jessie there, with his general farmhand, Buzz, just behind her, closing the door.

The icy blast locked firmly outside, the two of them proceeded to shed jackets, hats and scarves rapidly. Jessie was first to fling herself down into a chair, shivering a little, her long red hair braided as usual, her white long sleeved shirt covered with small pieces of straw. Her jeans were slightly grubby from her working in the stables, and she wore maroon coloured boots, which she now kicked off as she sat, revealing cow print socks.

Buzz flopped down in the comfortable chair besides Woody. He was wearing dark slacks, and a green and white striped sweater. His hair was matted and tangled from the harsh October winds.

"Everything alright with the horses?" The question fell from Woody's lips, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Jessie murmured, casting a look at Buzz.

"Never been better," Buzz responded, shifting in his seat.

Woody wondered at the attitude sparked by the simple question. In the next bout of silence that could be followed, there was a varying array of clatters and bangs from the kitchen, then they heard Bo calling that dinner was ready.

Like a toy army, the three of them rose and filed into the kitchen. Only the sight of the table caused them all to widen their eyes and voice their appreciation.

In front of them lay a full cooked dinner. In the middle of the table sat a hot dish with a joint of gammon in it, soaking in a deep puddle of gravy and assorted vegetables. There was a large dish of potatoes, and then three more vegetables in other dishes scattered around the table. There was also a water jug, which Woody took and began filling the glasses as Buzz and Jessie seated themselves. Removing himself from the table area under the pretence of re filling the now nearly empty jug, Woody took the opportunity to slip over to Bo.

"Any idea what's up between those two?" He asked quietly, shooting a backwards glance to the couple at the table. Buzz, he now noticed, had placed his hand gently over Jessie's and seemed to be speaking to her in the same tones he was presently using to talk to Bo.

"No idea," Bo responded, dropping a spoon with a clatter in the sink. "Now go and eat, and stop worrying."

Chastised somewhat by his better half, Woody returned to the table. Jessie was in the middle of helping herself to some vegetables, and Buzz was sitting there watching her fondly.

"I assume you would like me to carve then," Woody stated, picking up a sharp knife from near the dish where the meat sat bubbling still in its gravy.

"If you don't mind," Buzz said, still fixed on watching Jessie as she speared baby carrots from a bowl in front her.

With a sigh, Woody began to cut the meat as Bo settled down into a seat. He served Buzz, then Jessie, then Bo with the succulent gammon, accompanied by a spoonful of rich gravy, and then they all dove on the assorted dishes, passing bowls and settling down to eat, Bo insisting first that they all say grace.

Five minutes into the meal, Jessie excused herself and left the room. They heard her loud footsteps on the stairs – it seemed that even with socks on she managed to make a racket.

Woody shot a glance at Buzz, who avoided the gaze and went right on eating as if nothing had happened. Woody frowned, and went to get up, but Bo stopped him with a look of her own. Woody subsided and settled back into the dining chair under him, but not without vowing to himself to find out what this newest disagreement was about later.


	2. Chapter 2

When dinner was finished, Buzz made a mumbled apology about having to see to the horses for the night, threw on his coat scarf and hat and left the farmhouse, the icy winds slamming the door behind him. Woody watched him walk along the path and up to the main field, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Sighing, he gathered up the tray of food that Bo had just finished preparing, and headed upstairs to see Jessie.

* * *

Woody found Jessie in the smallest room upstairs. She loved that room, Woody knew, because although it was a small room, the big window in there overlooked the fields for miles in the opposite direction.

He nudged the door open with his foot. "Jess?"

She didn't turn from her position where she was sat on the windowsill. "Yeah?"

"Got some dinner here. Bo made you up a tray."

Jessie gestured out to the side, still without moving her head. "Put 'er there." She was indicating the little table in the corner, and Woody eased his tall slender frame into the room. He set the tray down and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"What's what?" Jessie still hadn't moved, and Woody thought for a moment she might just be watching the clouds pass by overhead.

"This thing between you and Buzz."

Jessie only now turned her head a little to regard him. "No."

"No?"

"No, you don't get to ask me that."

Woody didn't know how to respond other than to come out with what he saw as the obvious. "It's just – you come in from the field looking and sounding a bit offish with Buzz, and then you get up from dinner when we barely even started, and then Buzz leaves to go to the stables…"

"You think my problem is to do with Buzz?" Jessie stared at Woody.

"Well, it looks that way to me…"

Jessie snorted. "Buzz's problem might be with me, because I said and did some things he didn't much like."

"Which were?"

"He's got some kind of thing – infatuation – with me." Jessie began after an extended pause.

"You don't say…" Woody grinned at her subtlety. He'd noticed, since that day long ago when Jessie had brought Buzz to the farm and begged Woody to hire him. The young man in his employ seemed to be head over heels for his stable-hand. He seemed to follow her everywhere, and then of course, Woody recollected, there was last year in the stables after Bo and he had returned from their honeymoon…..

"I thought you liked him, Jess." The memory made him wonder whether what she was saying was true.

Jessie scowled. "Not like that!"

"But…."

"But what?"

"I remember catching you and him in the stables last year…" In a rush Woody recounted what he'd seen to the surprised redhead.

"You thought we were….?" Jessie's scowl melted away as she started to laugh. "No!"

Woody was now thoroughly confused. He thought he was seeing clearly. Obviously not. "But I saw you…" he said stubbornly. He couldn't be wrong.

"What you _saw _was me warning him off after he got a bit amorous." Jessie said coolly, going back to her food.

"He made a move?" Woody would never have thought it of his shy farmhand having the guts to express such a thing. He was normally so reserved.

"He tried to." Jessie thought for a moment. "Sure, I let him kiss me, and it was nice, and I like him, but then he tried to take it further too soon. I pinned him to the wall and told him not to pull any funny tricks with me." She sighed. "Not that it stopped him. He still goes on paying me compliments, from the colour of my hair, the way my eyes look in the light, right down to the way I dish out vegetables at the dinner table."

Woody remembered the previous whispering at the dinner table between Buzz and Jessie while he had been speaking to Bo.

"He makes me so mad," Jessie went on, not knowing what Woody was thinking of.

Woody smiled wryly at the young girl. His own infatuation with Bo long ago came to mind. Back then he must have looked so foolish; when he thought she might like him back in the same way, when he found out she had another man in her life, and then he'd moped for ages when she'd disappeared from his life for a while. He glanced back to Jessie, but chose no to repeat anything more back to her, and got up.

"Enjoy your dinner, Jess. I'm going out to see to the barn before dark."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Woody was in the warm safety of the stables. The barn was closed down for the night, but the stables wouldn't be until Buzz left, and Woody had a pretty good feeling the young farmhand hadn't left for the night just yet.

He hadn't wanted Jessie to know he intended to talk with Buzz too, but as their employer he felt it best to make sure there weren't any awkward situations arising that could potentially get out of hand at a later date.

He noticed the stable door belonging to Buttercup, Buzz's favourite horse was ajar. She was a beautiful white horse, the oldest of the fillies. Buzz was inside, brushing Buttercup's mane, murmuring as he worked.

"Buzz?" Woody peeked around the door; he didn't want to startle anyone, least of the horse.

"Yeah Woody?" Buzz didn't look up.

"Everything good out here? We really should be locking up for the night."

"I won't be long," Buzz smoothed down Buttercups side with the brush.

"Can I help?" Woody offered.

"No." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Yes. Speak to Jessie. Tell her I don't mean her any harm."

"Don't you think you should do that?"

"I can't. Every time I try to say anything she closes me down."

"Oh Buzz." Woody couldn't help feeling a little bit of sympathy for him. "You talk as if she's made of stone."

"She might as well be, for all she cares." Buzz shrugged. "I guess she told you I kissed her last year?"

Woody nodded. "She did, yes."

Buzz sighed. "I thought after I told her that I wanted to take it further, escort her out sometime, she might say yes. But she didn't – she took offence instead. I felt bad, so I decided t try and up her confidence by paying her compliments and seeing if she would come around. I thought it might make her see what a good person I am – of course it's been months now and I think I'm just coming off as annoying."

Woody sighed. "I don't think confidence is Jessie's problem, to be fair." He paused. "I really think that we should head back. You two can talk it out. I'll even referee."

"You mean you'll talk her round?" Buzz couldn't help himself.

"I don't think I can help like that, but I can try. But you-" Woody pointed at Buzz, "-you have to calm down, and for pity's sake stop with the compliments. If Jessie doesn't want to do something, there's no way you're going to convince her otherwise."

"Okay," Buzz looked a little crestfallen. "I'll try."

Woody slapped him lightly on the back as Buzz locked the stable door and they started out of the outhouse. "After all, Buzz, your situation cant be as bad as all that."

Buzz said nothing as he pocketed the keys to the stable and they turned to leave. They strolled in silence through the icy blast of elements outside; any words were useless as the wind would have caught and tossed them away.

But no words were needed when Woody stopped to read the sign on the mailbox just inside the gate. Buzz knew it was bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

The scream brought Jessie hurtling downstairs in a panic. What she saw in the room further worried her. Woody was standing in the centre of the room, cradling a distressed, crying Bo in his arms. Buzz stood nearby, wringing his hands together and looking on uselessly.

"What's happened?" Jessie steadied herself at the bottom of the stairs. Woody looked at her, then to Buzz and shook his head.

"Will someone please, for the love of all holy critters, tell me what's happened?" Jessie raised her voice. She planted herself more firmly in position, looking between the two men. Buzz turned to her, looking uncertain.

"It's not good news," he started to stammer.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious!" Jessie remarked. "Like Bo would be crying it was good news!"

"Give her the note," Woody said, glancing over again. "And Jessie, for heavens sake, lower your voice!"

Jessie blinked, chastised in that instant. She took the note that Buzz passed to her, his hands shaking.

_Notice of Eviction for Non Payment  
__Notice is hereby given that the current owner(s) of Brookmarsh Farm are in default of payment upon the premises._

_You are hereby required to either pay the rent and back taxes currently due in full, or to leave the premises within six months of this notice._

_If you fail to either pay or turn over the keys for this property within the allotted time stated, all dwelling(s) and/or land shall be seized, and held at auction to recuperate losses. Any profits and/or remaining proceeds shall be held in lieu to cover fees, and other costs incurred._

_This notice has been served as seen fit and passed to the county council until at such times noted above it shall be actioned._

Jessie looked up. Buzz was watching her. If he even so much as dared to tell her that she looked lovely when she was reading, she'd hurt him. Fortunately, he did not.

"We're being evicted?"

Her choice of words only served to make Bo wail louder and Woody shot the redhead an annoyed look.

"Buzz, take Jessie in the kitchen and make some tea?" There was enough irritation in his voice that Buzz recognised they needed to make themselves scarce, and obeyed. With a brief nod, he went to take one of Jessie's hands, thought better of it, and placed his hand in the middle of her back instead, to guide her from the room.

* * *

"I thought you said things would be fine. You said it was a rough patch." Bo lifted her head at last from Woody's chest. Woody looked at her wordlessly.

"How could you do this to me? To us?" Bo suddenly pushed him away. It was not a hard push, and she was only small and fragile, but Woody didn't see it coming. He stumbled back in shock, caught off guard.

"I – I was paying the bills," Woody stuttered as he fought to regain his balance. "I just…wasn't making the f-full amount each month." I thought we'd be fine as long as the creditors were getting something."

"And now we're going to the thrown onto the street?" Bo glared. "We're going to have everything taken from us and it's your fault! I said to you a long time ago, heck we even discussed this very situation this afternoon, and I said to you, we're in trouble!"

Woody was once again rendered speechless. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, dropping his gaze.

"Sorry isn't putting food on the table, coal on the fire or money in the creditors' pockets!" Bo snapped, gathering up her sewing from the sofa and turning to leave the room. Before she did so, she delivered her parting shot that hit Woody square in the guts.

"Mr Hayward would not be proud of you._"_

* * *

He had his back to her, his hands steadying himself against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle on the stove to boil. He forced himself to breath in and out normally.

Jessie was sitting at the table behind him, playing with the end of her braid. Normally he loved to watch that, but he couldn't right now. Not just because Woody had told him to calm down, but also because there was the additional stress of the impending auction looming over all their heads.

How were they to survive? Woody and Bo would be homeless **and **penniless. At least Jessie had her cottage down the lane, and he had his own rented accommodation in town. But how were they to keep up their payments if the money – which, Buzz now realised, had been worse than usual of late – ceased to come into the farm?

The kettle whistling its tune brought him back to reality, and he busied himself with transferring the water from the kettle to the teapot.

"Buzz?" The very sound of her voice saying his name was enough for him to jolt and spill water all over the counter top.

"Y…yeah?" He started to mop up the spillage with a cloth. _"Pull it together!"_ he chided himself fiercely.

"What are we going to do?"

He couldn't speak. She'd obviously been sitting there worrying about the things he'd been going over in his own head. For several minutes he kept his back to her so she couldn't see the terrified expression on his face – both from not knowing exactly what they were going to do, and also because he didn't know how to express himself o her anymore. Frankly the thought of both scared the daylights out of him.

Jessie filled the silence. "What's going to happen to the critters?"

Buzz closed his eyes. Jessie loved animals. Another thing that had drawn him to her in the first place. "I don't know." He tried to keep his voice steady as he began to pour the tea into cups. He heard the scrape of her chair as the stood, the pad of her socks against the hard wood floorboards. Then her hand was on his shoulder suddenly.

"We're going to be okay, right Buzz?"

He glanced around at her, leaving the tea to stew in the cups as his blue eyes gazed into her emerald orbs. There was an expression in them he'd seen only once before – the look when she had thought they were going to lose the stables they'd had in town. That was over a year ago now, and Woody had saved them that time with an offer via telegram. And somehow, deep down inside him, Buzz knew they could fix this too.

"Yes Jessie. We're going to be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Woody hadn't been able to sleep. Mostly because the couch was so damn uncomfortable. It wasn't getting any softer, and it had been over three weeks now he'd been sleeping there. It really needed a good restuffing, Woody thought as he sat up, morning sun pouring through the window and rousing him. He always woke with a heavy heart these days, ever since that day the eviction notice had been posted.

Bo had kicked him out of the bedroom that night after Buzz and Jessie had left for their respective homes. Of course it didn't take long for them to notice, Woody was sure, but as his employees they gracefully avoided the subject and never mentioned the pillows and linen strewn in the main room.

In any case, Bo was still furious at him. She really knew how to bear a grudge, Woody thought. She hated that he had omitted the truth from her, and her words to him from that night still haunted him every waking moment. He could still hear her voice in his head, mocking him – _"Mr Hayward wouldn't be proud of you."_

It was early morning now though, and the icy spell from the past few autumn months had been and gone. Woody stirred, his joints aching as he dressed, throwing on his jeans and a brown sweater Bo had tossed at him the previous evening.

Yawning, Woody wandered into the kitchen, just as the front door of the farmhouse flew open. Spinning on his heel, Woody saw it was Jessie standing just inside it. He shouldn't have been shocked really – for the past three weeks she had run into the house for the same reason every morning.

The same question spilled off her lips. "Any news?" She asked breathlessly.

"For the twenty second time, Jessie….there is no news on raising enough money to pay all outstanding debts and bills." Woody replied curtly, turning to walk into the kitchen.

"I don't know why you're getting sore with me! It's your fault I'm going to lose my job in just over five months. When I do, and you and Bo are on the street, you'll go asking me for you cottage back," Jessie cried out, following him into the kitchen. She hated to lose her rag in front of her boss, but her little cottage was her pride and joy, and had been ever since Woody had kindly let her have it after he and Bo moved in together the year previous.

"Relax." Woody's tone softened but remained firm. "We'll figure something out."

"Oh really? And how are you coming to that conclusion? You owe me and Buzz three months wages, you spent all that money on a new barn, refurbished the old one and the stables, hired men to help with the work –"

"I paid those men in full," Woody argued back.

Jessie paused. "Okay, that one you can have as a success. But you have to admit the outgoing have been more than the incomings for a while now."

Woody sighed. Damn Jessie. For some reason she could get to him worse than Bo. "I admit things don't look good," he started.

"Pssht." Jessie made a low noise of contempt under her breath. "You don't say."

Woody turned away from her, trying to control his anger. Behind them the front door banged open and hurried footsteps started towards them. Looking over his shoulder, Woody now laid his eyes on Buzz. To his abject horror, Buzz was waving another flyer at them.

"Not more notices from the creditors." Woody groaned, not noticing the smile on Buzz's face.

"No!" Buzz sounded excited, Woody now realised. "I found it. I found how we can get the money!"

* * *

"Isn't this a bit like a get-rich-quick scheme or something?" Jessie asked, giving the flyer another glance.

"It sure looks like one," Woody commented between sips of coffee.

The three of them were discussing what Buzz had found round the big table in the farmhouse kitchen. It felt strange to Woody to be sitting there, worrying about money in the same place that he had enjoyed a lavish dinner at, less than twelve hours earlier.

"Its not, don't you see?" Is not just a sideshow, it's a whole proper event." Buzz jabbed at the bottom of the flyer. "Proper prizes too. Look."

"I know but that amount wont even cover three quarters of what we need," Woody fretted aloud.

"But its three quarters," Buzz said loudly.

"What's three quarters?"

The three of them looked round, unaware they had been talking so loud that Bo had walked in and heard them.

"Shouldn't you be out in the fields, or did they take the land while I was sleeping?" Her tone was bitter and clipped, and she refused to even glance at Woody.

"Buzz had some harebrained scheme to get the farm back on its feet." Jessie slouched in her chair, waving the flyer just off the table.

"I say go for it. Can't be any worse than anything Woody might have planned." Bo's scathing remark hung the air as she walked in the kitchen.

Woody's mouth formed a line and he stated straight ahead for a moment. "Do it." He finally muttered, seizing his cup and pushing back his chair. "Just do it, anything to get her in a better mood with me. Whatever it takes, Buzz, just get us into the contest."

He started towards the kitchen as Buzz stared after him. When he looked back around, he found Jessie looking directly at him. He swallowed and glanced down at the flyer for a moment.

"It's nice to have the support from both of them," Buzz commented, smoothing out the now crumpled flyer, "But it's not really them I need to agree."

"Well it is their farm, Buzz," Jessie pointed out. Buzz shook his head.

"They're the ones in trouble sure, but its you I need to agree."

"Me? Why me?" Jessie raised a brow.

"Well in case you hadn't read it and realised, Jessie," Buzz flipped the flyer up and around to show her again. "It is a equestrian show jumping contest, after all."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we talk?" Woody leaned against the counter as Bo started clinking plates to prepare breakfast.

"Not right now." Bo still refused to look at him. "I'm having breakfast, so that means collecting the eggs, milking the cows and getting the cheese from the dairy."

"I'll get all those in a minute. Please Bo, its been weeks now. You wont look at me but please just lets talk." Woody insisted.

"Fine." Bo flung down the towel she was using to dry her hands, and looked him square in the eye. "Lets talk. You start." She folded her arms.

Woody looked taken aback. "Well." Every coherent word he knew flew out of his head.

"Is there anything to be said?" Bo asked, interrupting the silence. "The facts as I see them. Three weeks ago we had a eviction notice posted on mailbox. We owe four months on the mortgage and bills, Buzz and Jessie haven't seen a proper pay check in the last three, or so I hear. Our house, our home, your legacy is going to be sold in five months. Jessie and Buzz wont have jobs. You and I will be homeless. You want to talk? How about solving the problem you denied even existed in the first place?"

Woody's eyes widened. He knew Jessie had some kind of strong will, but his wife had never lost her temper with him in the year or so they had been married. And now, twice in three weeks she had surprised him.

"Its my fault Bo. Don't you think I know that?" He winced under her stare. "I know I haven't done the best for us, but I thought if I gave it more time things would improve. But they haven't, and didn't. And its too late….and…I really need your help."

Bo's gaze softened. "Seems like a good idea Buzz had," she conceded after a minutes pause.

"Buts it's a show jumping contest."

"So?"

"So you realise there is only one person out of the four of us that would even be any good at it to take part?" Woody made a face just as Buzz's face popped into view around the kitchen door.

"Sorry to interrupt…..but can someone come and talk sense into Jessie? Pleeease?" He wheedled, and Woody threw up his hands in frustration.

"Not again," he made to go after the stubborn redhead, but Bo stopped him.

"I've got this." She looked at Buzz, "Where did she go?"

"Not sure. The stables, probably, knowing her."

"Okay," Bo looked between her husband and Buzz. "You two start the breakfast. I wont be long."

* * *

"Did Buzz send you?" Jessie looked up from tending to Bullseye. The hot sun filtering through the slats of the stable wall picked out the colour of her hair, tinting it almost orange. It also made the hay warm, the fresh smell tingling in Bo's nostrils as she stood in front of Jessie.

"Not in the way you think. I came of my own accord because it seems like you and I never talk much these days."

"What is there to say? I work for you."

"You work for me, yes, but that's not to say you cant tell me if you have a problem, the way you would Woody. And more so because we're both women."

Jessie fidgeted. "I just don't want to take part in this contest."

"Why not? I thought you loved horses. I always see you with Bullseye."

"But its fun being with Bullseye. This job is my dream, its my living, but I cant do contests. Its too serious and competitive." Jessie argued.

"But you're so good with him…all of them," Bo said softly, gesturing to the other six stables that all held horses.

"Doesn't mean I'm good enough to win any contests." Jessie glanced at Bo. And even if I did, it's not enough money to cover what we need to pay back the creditors."

"Buts its something." Bo challenged her.

"You know why Buzz even picked up that flyer? Because he thought I'd be interested. Because he thought I'd say yes, and now you're here, trying to coerce me into something I don't want to do." Jessie's stubbornness was very apparent.

"And I suspect, also because he knows as well as I do, that you would be amazing." Bo smiled. Jessie hesitated.

"And if I lost? Who would think badly of me? You guys would all say I done really well, but it would be me that felt responsible for losing."

"But you don't feel responsible enough to try? To take part?" Bo knew she was treading on thin ice, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Its not that – I just don't want to fail and let you down."

"Believe me; no one could let me down as badly as Woody has the last few months." Bo grimaced, "I'm just sorry it has to fall to you to try and get us out this mess."

"It sure seems that way," Jessie exhaled sharply.

"Talking of mess – how about we get back to the house? I left the boys to take care of breakfast."

"Jiminy!" Jessie gasped. "You sure there'll be a kitchen to go back to? You know Buzz can't cook, and Woody's burned toast on more than a few occasions!"

"How about we go find out?" Bo suggested, and Jessie shrugged, leading Bullseye back into his stable.

"Sure, but I'm not eating anything that even remotely resembles charcoal."


	6. Chapter 6

The breakfast that they consumed a few minutes later was one mostly spent in silence, save for the clink of cutlery and the scrape of a knife against toast. Fortunately for Bo and Jessie, Buzz and Woody between them had gone to collect the eggs, milk and cheese first, so had only just started making a mess of the kitchen when the ladies had returned.

Bo had made omelettes with cheese melted into them, and now settled herself between Jessie and Woody, the latter of whom was at the head of the table. Buzz sat right opposite Jessie. They kept looking at each other over their food, lidded gazes that kept Woody wondering exactly _what_ Bo had said to Jessie. He didn't have to wait long, for suddenly Jessie spoke.

"Fine. I'm in."

Everyone stared at her. Buzz's jaw in particular, was on the table.

"Why do you all look like the critters have bolted over the fields?" Jessie enquired. "I just said I'd do it."

"Well," Woody began thoughtfully, "I suppose you'll be riding Bullseye."

"No. I thought about it, and I think I'll use Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Buzz lifted his jaw up long enough to speak. "But you have a bond with Bullseye."

Jessie smiled. "Sure, and I love him to bits, but he isn't always the most obedient of all the critters out there in that stable."

"You think you'll be able to train Buttercup in a few months?" Bo asked.

Jessie shrugged. "I don't see why not. It cant be that hard." Buzz and Woody exchanged a glance that unfortunately Jessie intercepted. "What in tarnation are you two pulling such faces for?" she demanded.

Woody looked uncomfortable. "Well Jessie, it is going to take a lot of work. I mean horses, sure they can jump, but we're going to have to train and rehearse for a while."

"Sure," Jessie grinned, "A few hours a week should be fine."

"Er, no, Jess," Woody stopped her. "At least three hours a day."

"A day?" Jessie stared. "Three hours PER DAY?"

"Afraid so." Woody nodded. "I mean, Buzz has already broken her in, but for someone else to ride her, saddle her…she'll need to get used to someone different…" he went on.

Jessie glared at Buzz. "Why didn't you mention this?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this." Buzz looked up and fully met her annoyed gaze. This wrong footed Jessie entirely, and she spluttered in fury.

"I am not reacting!" She muttered, pushing her half empty breakfast plate away. "I think I have a right to be…be…"

"Shocked?" Woody offered casually, looking slyly sideways at Bo. "Well, if you don't think you can do it…"

"I never said..." Jessie glanced from Woody to Buzz and fell short of words. She threw her hands up in he frustration, flopping back in her chair, trapped in a conundrum she couldn't get out of now.

Bo patted her husbands hand and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Nicely done," was all she said.

* * *

"Buttercup!" Jessie shrieked. It was three weeks after the morning that Buzz had produced the flyer for the show jumping contest at the state fair. In that time, Buttercup had absolutely refused to take a single hurdle.

She would allow Jessie, after days of work, to finally sit on her back.

She loved her saddle, didn't mind the reins or bridle too much.

She didn't mind being taken into the round pen and being ridden gently around in there, with Buzz watching carefully for any accidents that might happen at first.

She would allow Jessie to trot her around and around the stables and the outbuildings.

She would even get up to a canter or a fair paced gallop around the fields, with Jessie on her back.

But hurdles she would not succumb to, the one thing she needed to know, and Jessie was fast running out of patience. Buzz was there all the time of course, the whole idea had been his in the first place, and Buttercup was his favourite after all. Unfortunately, Jessie thought, as she hauled herself up, it seemed that Buzz spent even more time these days looking at her.

Not that he would be looking at her in this state, she thought, wiping the mud off her front. And judging by the sound coming from the other side of the hedge, he wasn't bothered about it at all. He was too busy laughing at her falling off Buttercup's back into a mud puddle on the other side of the hedge.

"It's not that funny," she muttered loudly as she got to her feet and glared over the hedge at him.

"Hahahaha, oh Jess, you should have seen your face…I just…hahaha…when you made her jump that hedge and you slipped….oh my….and the splash…hahahaha….." Buzz chortled. Jessie frowned, looking round and catching sight of Buttercup, who was standing nearby munching on some grass without a care in the world.

"Yeah…very droll..." she grumbled, going to fetch the horse as Buzz recovered himself.

"Listen…Jess…" Buzz called to her as she led Buttercup back over to where the gate was and walked her through. "I think we need a new plan."

"What tipped you off?" Jessie asked wryly, closing the field gate behind Buttercup. She didn't usually give up so easily but being thrown off a horse was giving her all sorts of aches and bruises she could easily do without.

"I thought….maybe we could saddle Bullseye and try just going for a …well an excursion. Away from here, where the horses don't have the stress of having to perform or co operate for a while."

"Sure," Jessie shrugged, steadying Buttercup by her reins. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Forty minutes later Jessie was sitting on the back of her beloved Bullseye. Buzz had put saddle bags on the filly, and Jessie had seen him putting some items into them. She shrugged it off; it was probably something Buzz put by for the horses to keep their strength up, particularly if they were training.

They set off at a slow canter, along the winding country roads that separated their farm from the other land and fields. They made their way past the neighbouring farm (both made a face at the mere sight of it) and along yet another country lane and up a slight slope to the ridge there. Here Buzz dismounted and helped Jessie down.

After settling the horses with some water, they let them graze. Jessie sat down on the ledge, while Buzz fumbled near Buttercup for something. To Jessie's surprise he brought over the saddle bags from the horse, and flung down a picnic blanket, which he decorated with a couple of paper plates and cups, some sandwiches, cakes, and some bags of fruit and salad. There was also a bottle of fizzy water and a bottle of the farms own milk, Jessie noted, her eyes shining as Buzz settled down across from her.

"This looks amazing." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "What's this in aid of?"

"You need to keep up your strength. We've been at this practising a long time."

"But I need to keep my weight down for the riding." Jessie complained, but not before her hand had developed a mind of its own and taken up one of the sandwiches.

"So we'll pick it up tomorrow. Enjoy yourself."

Jessie needed no second encouragement; she tucked in heartily alongside him.

* * *

When they were finished, the sun was just starting to fade from the sky. The horses were rounded up and tied to the nearby ridge, water and grass still within their reach. Buzz took to packing up the remains of their well enjoyed picnic. Jessie stayed silent, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back against the rocky ridge. She watched the sunset, the amber hues reflecting off the fields, and shivered a little. Within minutes she felt something light touch her shoulders, and with a little jump she realised Buzz had draped their previously laden picnic blanket over her shoulders before continuing with his packing.

At length he returned to her side and settled down next to her. She noticed how he kept his distance and was puzzled by it. He'd just treated her like a princess, and now he was backing off again. She rolled her eyes to herself – like she cared what he did. She didn't _like_ him. So why was she watching him wring his long fingers together?

"What happens if I lose the contest?" she asked, voicing the concern aloud for the first time since she'd spoken to Bo.

Buzz looked round. "If you…? Jessie…we can't think like that."

"But what if I do? Then what?"

"We figure it out. One day at a time."

"But if I lose, we lose everything."

"We wont lose everything. If we do, we'll just take the horses and begin again. It'll be just like before." Buzz smiled at her.

"With what money?"

Buzz shrugged. "I have friends who owe me favours."

Jessie raised a brow." Favours?"

"Yeah. I do them a good turn, they owe me."

"What sort of things?"

"Well...I….I…" Buzz looked flustered for a minute before admitting it aloud. "I just….you know….help out."

"With what?" Jessie probed.

Buzz blushed. "Oh…I fix things."

"Like…trucks?"

"No…watches. Clocks. Small mechanical things. I make things too, carpentry and all those bits and pieces people need."

"I guess that makes you good with your hands." Jessie caught Buzz's eye and found it amusing when his blush reddened.

"Um….I guess." He responded, turning away from her.

Jessie thought for a moment. "So..." she brought the conversation back to what he had said before. "We'd take the horses and get another set of stables?"

"Yeah."

"Just move the horses."

"Yeah. And if times got tough we could just hire them out."

"Rent a pony! Sure!" Jessie giggled and their gazes met again. But this time it was Jessie who blushed and looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope that horse sees sense soon," Bo said, washing the plates at the sink.

It was just after lunch, and from the window she could see Jessie and Buzz in the paddock, talking quietly between themselves. It was just after Christmas, and the New Year was fast approaching. Two months lay between them and the contest, and three months until the eviction notice would be served. They had been saving every penny they could in a vain hope to save the farm, but they were getting nowhere fast. More and more, they were starting to realise Jessie was their salvation from the horrible crisis they now faced.

All the paperwork for Jessie's entrance to the contest had been filled out the previous day and was waiting to be sent back. There was only one small problem – Jessie had still not gotten Buttercup to master any jumps. Save for the one hedge jump the previous month, the horse refused anything higher than a golf tee.

"There has to be a way," Woody sighed. He was sitting at the table, flicking through a heap of letters that had begun to filter through, mostly ones with ugly red capital letters on them that he didn't dare open.

Bo picked up the cups and started to wash them. "She's going to be a laughing stock. Poor lamb."

"Buttercup hardly cares, I think you'll find," Woody said. Bo sighed.

"I'm not talking about Buttercup."

"Oh." Woody paused. "Well, Jessie's a tough nut. She'll get by."

"I think she's taking on a lot of responsibility for our problems. And you cant even open the letters." Bo chided him, starting to rinse the plates."

"Is there a point?" Woody looked up. "I know they say we owe amounts we cant pay."

Bo shook her head sadly and started to pick up the plates one by one. A movement outside the window made her look. Jessie was picking herself up after another failed attempt at a jump over a mocked up show hurdle Buzz had thrown himself into putting together. She was dusting herself off angrily and Buzz was trying to catch the white filly, who had run off a little way from them both.

Bo let out her breath and set the last of the plates down from drying them. She started to pick the stack up, just as Woody cast a glance over at her. He was immediately on his feet.

"Hey hey," he came over to her "let me help you with those my little lady."

"No Woody. They're not that heavy." Bo made to walk past him. "Donkeys go best laden."

Woody stopped, a light bulb coming on in his head. "Bo! You're a genius!" he cried, hugging his wife – who thankfully had stored the plates away safely by now.

Woody rushed from the room, with Bo staring after him in confusion.

* * *

"Seriously? This is going to help?" Jessie crossed her arms.

"Let me just try." Woody beseeched her.

"Fine. Might be fun to see Buzz getting splattered with mud for a change," Jessie grinned at the farm hand, who was mounted on Buttercup's back. "Show up what you can do."

Buzz wasn't listening. He was concentrating on the hurdle in front of him. It looked so much bigger from up here than it did from the ground. He trotted Buttercup in a circle and then worked her into a gallop towards the jump. He closed his eyes momentarily just before the jump….felt the wind in his hair…waited for the mud to hit him full force….waited for Jessie's peal of laughter….

But to his surprise he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and heard a delighted shriek.

"BUZZ! You did it!"

He looked around. He was still on Buttercup's back, all her hooves firmly on the ground, but when he swivelled around the hurdle was behind him!

"I did? I did!" He dismounted, and Jessie came running over to give him a hug.

"I knew it," Woody said triumphantly from behind them, and they broke apart. Buzz forced his blush away from having the stable girl in such close proximity.

"Jessie's too light," Woody continued, too caught up in being right to notice Buzz's demeanour.

Jessie frowned. "What?"

"You're too light. Buttercup wont make the hurdles without something heavy on her back."

"Thanks." Buzz mumbled, sounding miffed.

"It makes sense," Jessie suddenly realised, remembering the times that Buzz had ridden Buttercup with no problems, her mind drifting back to the afternoon in the fields by the ridge, and the picnic, and….Buttercup hadn't objected to the extra saddle bag weight one bit.

"Of course it does!" Driven by Jessie's agreement, Woody pushed on. "We have to load Buttercup before she jumps, so she feels more comfortable."

"Am I really that fat?" Buzz muttered to himself, starting to lead Buttercup back to her stable, as the other two carried on chattering away excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Buttercup!" Jessie shrieked.

It was two weeks until the contest at the state fair, and in the weeks since Woody's idea, Buttercup had been unstoppable.

All the rules about the rider having to be light enough to jump the hurdle went out of the window. Buttercup simply loved the extra weight, so Jessie and Buzz had to devise a system for her to accommodate more weight, without the judges knowing.

They had finally settled on lead pads, hidden inside the saddle, which Buzz had spent a few nights unpicking and stuffing before Bo helped him sew it back up. Thereby, whenever Jessie rode Buttercup, she was 'handicapped', to use the correct technical term for it.

She now coasted over hurdles, with no problem. Unfortunately she would jump just about anything. Buzz, much to Jessie's chagrin, was no help. At this moment in time she had just been taken for another unplanned hurdle over a nearby hedge. On managing to bring the horse back under control, she had wheeled round to find Buzz snorting with laughter, doubled over with his hands braced against his knees.

"Very funny, I'm sure." Jessie remarked, dismounting and leading Buttercup back through the gate.

"You….should….have…..hahaha….seen….hahaha…seen your face!" Buzz wheezed, straightening up and trying to catch his breath.

"Hmmm…" Jessie busied herself with fussing with the saddle on Buttercup, so she didn't have to look at Buzz. He had changed over the past few weeks. He no longer simpered and gazed at her. He would voice an opinion or make a comment directly, he wasn't shy anymore, and moreso, he seemed to laugh at her when something went wrong. She missed the Buzz that was all agog for her, the one that was kind, like the afternoon on the ridge.

"_Why do I keep thinking about that day?"_ She wondered to herself.

"Aw Jess. C'mon, I'm only teasing." Buzz broke into her thoughts, having finally got his breath back and being able to start speaking coherently again.

"It doesn't happen to you. What if she bolts during the contest?"

"She wont. You just have to be a bit firmer. She understands words and commands, just like Bullseye."

Jessie blinked. "You heard me talking to him?"

Buzz grinned. "Cant help it. You two have pretty in-depth one sided conversations."

Jessie went red and stared at the ground. "We should be getting Buttercup back to the stables for the night." She said quietly. "It's getting dark."

Buzz shrugged, his previous good mood deflating. "Lead the way."

* * *

In the stables, Buzz watched as Jessie led Buttercup over to her stable and inside. It had already been mucked out that morning, so she was able to come straight back out afterwards to lock the door behind her.

At the sound of the bolt scraping across, Bullseye stuck his head over the neighbouring stable door with a soft whinny. Jessie wandered along to pay his head softly. "There boy," Buzz heard her say. "Ya'll feeling pretty neglected, all the attention I'm paying to Buttercup….well guess what?"

Buzz saw her reach into her back pocket, and pull out a apple. Bullseye gave a snort of joy and started to chomp away. Jessie petted him when he was done, and turned. Buzz realised he had been staring and tried to diffuse the tension hanging in the air.

"You know," he started, "Y…you've been doing r…really well…er…not that you're b…bad with horses…but uh…I guess we're learning n….new things every day, and so, er…." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Why was he feeling so nervous? Was it because this was the first time in a long time he'd been alone in the stables with her? He remembered the first time about a year ago when he'd confessed his feelings for the first time, and they'd kissed. He thought it was the beginning of something really good, and then he'd taken it too fast too soon. Stupid, stupid Buzz. He looked up and met her gaze from across the room.

Jessie glanced at him, Bullseye having retreated as he had finished his apply treat.

She gave a little smile as he stammered and stared at her, this was more like the Buzz she knew from before this whole drama with the contest had started. He was so unbelievably shy, and he loved the horses the way she did. A strange feeling washed over her suddenly, and at the same time she was aware Buzz had stopped speaking. The only sound was that of the horses settling in for the night. They were otherwise alone in the quiet of the stables.

"Well, we should get going." Buzz began, but neither of them moved.

"Yeah.." she said softly, drawing closer to him, holding his gaze.

For a short time there was a silence in the stables once more. Buzz swallowed, remembering when Jessie had told him to back off. He was broken out of his thought by a unusual, yet familiar sensation. She was pressing him back against the wall and he closed his eyes, waiting and preparing himself for whatever horror she was going to fling his way. But a different sensation overwhelmed him instead. Buzz's eyes flew open again as her lips very softly traced his in a kiss he hadn't been expecting.

Jessie drew back and their gaze locked again. "Just go with it, Buzz," he heard her whisper soothingly, pressing close again and enveloping him in a gentle embrace. They met again in another kiss, and Buzz, unable to believe what was happening, allowed his hands to rest ever so gently on her hips.

Pulling her closer, the kiss deepened, as all his pent up emotion released itself into the searing intimacy they shared that evening.


	9. Chapter 9

The truck pulled into the dirt lot used that day as the parking for the county fair. Even before they left the truck, Woody and Bo could hear the excited laughter of children, smelt the roasting chestnuts, and saw the bright festive colours of the side stands.

It was early afternoon in the middle of February, and the fayre was in full swing. The contest they had come for was due to start in a little over two hours, but Woody had promised Bo a treat. She clutched onto his arm as they walked through the colourful arches and between the stalls. They rode the Ferris wheel together, followed by sugary candyfloss and then Woody won Bo an enormous plush sheep, which made her laugh.

They strolled and talked and watched everything before heading in the direction of the miniature grandstand that had been set up by the local men. In front of them stretched the show jumping course, with just ten hurdles, which took up just over half a football pitch. The entrances and exits for the horses were clearly marked, and there was a table set up for the four judges at one side.

There was a pretty little black horse, jumping one of the hurdles, ridden by a rather stern looking young man. He brought the horse to a canter after completing a jump, gave a rather self satisfied little nod, and trotted out of the exit. Woody made a face after him.

"What's that look for?"

Woody turned to see Jessie next to him. "What look? I wasn't…?!" Woody blurted out, shuffling uncomfortably. He regained himself. "Aren't you supposed to be someplace getting ready?"

"Buzz is looking after Buttercup for me. And in case you hadn't noticed, I am ready." Jessie gestured down at her jodhpurs, riding boots, red cropped shirt and riding jacket.

"And you look like a champion. Doesn't she, Woody?" Bo commented, giving Woody a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh….yes, yes she does."

Jessie eyed them both, "You're weird. Anyway, I just came out to say hello." She turned to go, "See you later."

As she left, Woody leaned to whisper to Bo. "Is it me, or is she awfully eager to get back to Buzz?"

* * *

"There you are!" Buzz spotted the approaching redhead, who smiled back and skipped over. He drew her into a hug. "Its almost time," he whispered , as she kissed his nose.

"I know. I just had to go and see Woody and Bo."

"What? Why? Do you think they suspect?" Buzz asked.

"About us?" Jessie laughed softly and stroked his hair. "No. I think they have more important things on their mind than what we're up to outside of training sessions." She gave a mischievous grin.

At that moment in the background, the tannoy screeched into life with feedback.

"This is it," Jessie gasped nervously, grabbing the end of her braid. Buzz plucked her fingers away from her hair and guided her over to Buttercup. Hesitating a little, Jessie mounted the white steed and reached down to grab her hat that Buzz passed to her. Their fingers caught together and he held on for a moment, his face upturned to hers.

"Don't forget Jessie. Even if this all goes wrong, we still have our dream."

* * *

It seemed like forever to Bo and Woody before Jessie's turn came. She was the seventh to jump out of nine participants, and so far, the only girl. They saw her appear, Buttercup's gleaming white body and mane contrasting rather sharply with the black and red figure sitting on her back.

"Presenting, in her debut, Miss Jessica Davies, on her horse, Buttercup." The assembled crowd – about seventy people or so – clapped politely and then settled down in the plastic bleacher seats, murmuring amongst themselves as the rider brought her horse into position between the entrance to the course and the first jump.

She was nervous. So very nervous. She wasn't playing with her braid now, but she was chewing her bottom lip, and that was another dead giveaway to Buzz. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she made the first jump perfectly. Then the second….the third….knocking the hurdle to the ground with a crash.

That would be a points deduction, Buzz knew. He brought his attention back to the course. She seemed to have cleared the fourth and fifth jumps with no problems, and was on the way to the sixth one….the dull thud sounded as Buttercup's foot caught the bar and it crashed to the ground. That was another deduction.

Seventh jump, then the eighth, where there was another crash, and Buzz cringed inwardly.

And then Jessie got Buttercup to in front of the ninth hurdle, and the horse stopped dead. It was a double hurdle, with two long raised parallel bars. Jessie's face went from concentration to panic. She said something under her breath to the horse, Buzz could just see her lips moving faintly. She backed up the horse and tried again, and thankfully Buttercup complied, but she didn't have enough height and both bars were sent flying to the ground. Jessie didn't look across, she simply bought her horse around and managed the tenth and last jump with no problem.

There was a smattering of polite applause again as Jessie brought Buttercup to a canter and walked her out of the arena. Buzz came to meet her as she dismounted.

"Four faults, one quite big….but a good time," Buzz said softly, catching her arm. "Don't forget, you get three rounds and it's the addition of all scores over all of them." He glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"No." Jessie responded, passing him the reins. "She's never refused a jump. I cant have her doing that."

Buzz held up a finger to her for a moment, peering out at the judges table where the scores were being displayed on placards. "Hmm….three sixes and a seven." He turned back, "Maybe not as good as we were hoping for, but we can do better in the other rounds."

Jessie made a face. "You mean _I_ can do better?"

"Well…" Buzz shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You have to remember to get the right height with the horse. I know the ninth jump was a bit of chaos but we can improve on that too. She's been round the course and we walked it this morning. Remember your counts between the hurdles, remember what we practised on the farm in the paddock."

Jessie nodded dutifully, leaning back against Buttercup's flank. "I remember," she smirked, looking Buzz over. "Since when did you become the bossy one?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later it was time for the second round of the course. The second rider, as Woody and Bo watched from the sidelines, went in a wide circle after the eighth hurdle, and mistakenly re-jumped the second hurdle instead of the ninth. A horn sounded, and the rider – the young man Woody had seen practising earlier – scowled and brought the horse to a stop, before cantering off.

Bo blinked, "A disqualification. I didn't realise they would be quite so harsh here."

Woody shrugged, "I suppose with the prizes they have on offer they have to be rigorous."

They fell silent, watching the next few riders have their turn, and then, the sixth rider – the participant before Jessie - appeared. The man on the back of the horse seemed to be having some control issues with the steed, who refused point blank to jump the first hurdle.

It was obvious that the horse was scared and the man's frustration was peaking. He tried twice…three….four times to get the horse over the hurdle, but after the fifth attempt the horn Woody and Bo heard earlier sounded once more.

They threw a glance at each other. Bo voiced what they were both thinking as she took Woody's hand for support. "Please….don't let Buttercup fail Jessie now."

* * *

She was jumping the third hurdle….no problems so far. Her concentration must have been broken vaguely because on the fourth hurdle she felt the bump as the bar dislodged from the jump and clattered to the floor behind her. Jessie breathed deeply and took the fifth hurdle, then the sixth….felt the catch of the pole on Buttercup's back leg….thud. She just managed to keep her balance for the seventh and eighth hurdles…and then the ninth one was there in front of her. And in front of her….Buttercup came up short and whinnied, bucking ever so slightly as Jessie leaned down. "Buttercup, c'mon girl. Jump." She said, and Buttercup snorted. Jessie panicked again, stroking the horses mane. "C'mon girl. Please. Jump the bar." She begged, backing her up and had another go at the hurdle. Thankfully, Buttercup complied. Jessie breathed out again, and took the horse around gently to jump the final hurdle with no problem.

She exited the course quickly as the audience applauded. There were less people watching now, so the applause was even more smattered than before, which wasn't helping Jessie's nerves. She dismounted, wondering what Woody and Bo thought of her performance.

She glanced around for her support network in the grounds, but Buzz was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Three faults that time." Woody muttered, clasping Bo's hand again.

Bo nodded. "Two sevens and two sixes that time."

"But two disqualifications last round." Woody reminded her.

"True. But she's treading on thin ice with Buttercup on that ninth hurdle."

"Hey." Woody saw a movement. "Where's Buzz going?" He indicated with a nod of his head, the farm hand he knew so well was walking between the stalls and away from the arena.

Bo blinked, her face worried, "I wonder if Jessie knows he's leaving?"

Woody looked back over to the area behind the event setup. "I cant see her, so I doubt she can see him if he's there. I only hope he's not leaving because of a disagreement."

Bo covered her mouth with one hand. "You don't think they've had another fall out?"

Woody shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not. Right now, its not what any of us need. Least of all Jessie."

* * *

_Where had he gone?_ Jessie wondered sadly. She looked at Buttercup, who had twisted her head a little to regard the stable girl.

"Hey." She whispered to the horse softly, and Buttercup whinnied a little. Jessie tipped her head to one side with a smile. Buzz's words filtered back into her mind.

"_You just have to be a bit firmer. She understands words and commands, just like Bullseye…"_

"We got our last turn in a few minutes," Jessie whispered, petting Buttercup's side. The horse snorted and turned away.

"Hey. I know it's been a long tough winter for you, with all this going on. It has been for me, too." Jessie whispered again, "But this is the last time we have to do this and then its back to the stables and time in the paddock with the grass….and hey. How about an apple or two?"

Buttercup's ears pricked and she harrumphed, hitting the ground with her hoof. Jessie laughed a little.

"You want a apple, girl?"

Buttercup turned her head, and blinked lazily at Jessie.

"Well, if you jump all the hurdles, I promise you an apple." Jessie petted her again, and Buttercup snorted once more.

"I promise. Hand on heart. But you gotta jump 'em all properly. You know? Don't knock any bars off." Jessie said softly, kindly.

Buttercup gave another whinny and bowed her head a little, and Jessie could have sworn she was nodding in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"He's not back yet." Bo said in a worried tone. She reached for Woody's hand.

"It'll be fine. He'll be here to see Jessie jump her last hurdles." Woody was scouring the surrounding area, looking for Buzz's familiar figure to reappear. So far, nothing.

"But they're on the fifth contestant. And with the sixth contestant eliminated last round, it'll be her turn next." Bo fretted quietly.

"And I'm telling you, he'll be here. He wouldn't just abandon this." Woody sounded more confident than he felt. Then suddenly, he spotted the exact person he'd been looking for. He nudged Bo, and pointed over to the left of the arena.

"Oh!" Bo let the word out in a gasp and smiled. "He's here…." She trailed off. "But why is he waiting by the railing? Shouldn't he be back there, with Jessie?"

* * *

_Why wasn't he back there with her?_

Jessie couldn't see anything of Buzz anywhere. There was no indication of why he'd even left. They were obviously doing worse than she'd feared, worse than he was letting on. She was an amateur at this really. Perhaps he had come to the conclusion she couldn't win, and he'd gone to pack his things and leave. She might as well kiss goodbye to their relationship, and her little cottage.

_They were going to lose the farm, and she had lost him._

With a heavy sigh, Jessie buckled her riding hat onto her head and mounted Buttercup for the last time that contest. She petted the horse's neck and Buttercup whinnied softly and stamped her foot.

"C'mon girl. Let's get this over with," she whispered to the filly, as they cantered towards the start line.

* * *

"There she is." Bo pointed out Jessie to her husband. "She looks so forlorn. I don't even think she realises he came back to watch."

Woody didn't say anything. The bell had sounded for the next round to start, and in slow motion he watched Buttercup jump the first hurdle without incident. It was almost like everything was moving in slow motion.

Over the second hurdle and then the third. The bars stayed in place, and the horse simply carried on to the fourth hurdle.

At the fifth jump, Jessie almost overbalanced; the horse tipped forward more, but she held her position and the hurdle remained in one piece.

The sixth and seventh hurdles also were left intact, and Woody suddenly caught himself sitting upright as Bo squeezed his hand tightly, her eyes wide.

* * *

Jessie prayed that nothing would distract her now. She was vaguely aware that the crowd had fallen silent, and the surrounding sideshows and displays were blinking and shining their lights, but made no noise.

The eighth hurdle was coming up fast, and she launched the white filly over it. She looked up for a split second, and her stomach leapt too. For there, right by the railings on the other side of the ninth hurdle, was Buzz.

She wanted to scream in joy, but she kept her focus in front of her. This was it – make or break time. She had no idea if she would even make the ninth hurdle, but she had to try. It was then she noticed that Buzz was subtly holding something aloft. Something small, green and shiny.

Her features broke into a smile as she leaned down to the horse and whispered:

"Get the apple, girl."

* * *

Woody held his breath as Jessie maneuvered Buttercup into the air. She seemed to suspend there above the ninth hurdle – and then she came down to land with a light thud, and coasted around to take on the tenth hurdle.

As she did so, and the horse jumped the final one, the back hoof clipped the railing there. It wobbled precariously for a second - but then stayed still.

Woody was aware all of a sudden that he was on his feet, clapping like mad, and Bo was stood up too beside him, her hands pressed together in front of her chest, and a look of happiness on her face. A wave of shock washed over him as the crowd behind him showed their approval too.

Jessie had done it; a completely flawless round! He twisted to look at the judge's panel, who were all clapping the young female rider. Woody glanced across to the railings, and noticed Buzz was gone from the space he'd occupied previously. When he turned back again to the field, Jessie too had disappeared from view through the exit.

* * *

Jessie dismounted, trembling, and started to undo her riding hat. From behind, she felt someone embrace her waist, and she stopped everything she was doing and whirled around.

"Where the hell were you?" She shouted, loud enough for a few people in the vicinity to turn and stare. Her embracer stared back at her, wide eyed.

"I'm s-sorry…" Buzz stuttered. "I….I know she likes apples…and…after seeing you with Bullseye the other time in the stable…"

Jessie mouth twisted as she fought with her emotions. "You left me….you just…walked off. I came back and you weren't here…don't you…." she felt tears pricking her eyelids.

"I'm sorry…" Buzz whispered again, getting up the courage to step forward and take her in his arms. She balled her hands into fists and thumped them on his chest as he cradled her.

"Don't you..." she felt the sob rise in her throat. "Don't you ever….do that again….ever…you hear me…don't you leave me again!"

"I won't…" Buzz soothed her. "I won't..." he drew back for a moment and looked down at her. "How about we see to Buttercup before they announce the results?"

Jessie nodded simply, wiping her face with her fingers as Buzz unbuckled her riding hat and removed it. He pushed her hair back out of her face and put his fingers under her chin, lifting it so his lips could meet hers.

As he pulled away, her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. "About that stables plan, Buzz?"

"What about it?" He remembered fondly their little talk so many weeks ago.

"Well, if this doesn't work out, and we have to go and do that, I get to be in charge. That way no one gets to put me up to doing this crazy stuff ever again!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Jess?"

The redhead looked up to see her employer standing over her. "Woody!" She let the name out in a surprised breath as he sat down beside her on the floor of the grounds. They had just finished giving Buttercup water after the third round, and Buzz had taken the white filly so she could graze for a little while now too.

"I just want you to know, I appreciate everything you've done for us." Woody began, laying a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I know it was Buzz's idea, and we all kind of went on at you a bit until you said yes. I know we had problems, plus there were a few times we all thought you weren't going to be able to get Buttercup to jump…and well, we were all wrong. That last round was incredible and the judges awarded you more than fairly."

Jessie's smile widened at the thought of the judges scores. They'd given her three nine's and one ten, something that none of the other participants managed in any of the other rounds.

"We just have to be patient now and wait for the results," Woody added. Jessie gave a little nod and a wan smile.

"Do you think I could win?"

"I think you have more chance than anyone else," Woody replied. "I don't think any of us were keeping score, and I know _your_ scores weren't perfect in the first two rounds but-" He was cut off by the ringing of a bell, and Jessie's face went pale in panic.

"Where's Buzz?" She asked, twisting her head to look about, just as a blur of activity started around her. People had started to move in the direction of the main arena, where the hurdles that had once stood there had been removed from to make way for a series of chairs set out in rows and a small wooden podium.

Buzz was suddenly there beside them, patting Jessie's arm. "It's time, Jessie." He said quietly, steadying her as she got up shakily from her position on the grass. She fell against him slightly, a reaction that Woody couldn't help but see. A question stirred in his mind but he pushed it away. This was not the time nor the place for such a pondering.

"I'm going to get back to Bo. Good luck. Whatever happens, you did us all proud. Remember that." He grasped Jessie's other forearm and squeezed it lightly before making his way back to the stands, leaving Jessie and Buzz to get to their seats in the arena.

* * *

It felt like she had been sitting there forever waiting. The main judge, by the name of Mr Baron, was at the podium, which was positioned at the front of the rows of chairs. He had been waffling on about how well the competitors had done that year, how proud they should all be of their efforts, and that it was, as usual, a very different thing to judge and score.

The other entrants around her were also shifting nervously, but Jessie took most notice of the young man next to her, she realised he had been the one that had ridden before her in the third round. He had been quite good too, she remembered, and her nerves increased a bit more.

As Mr Baron started on about the prizes, Jessie started to take more notice. There were eight rosettes to be handed out depending on placing – the two disqualifications, Mr Baron explained, would not be receiving one due to faults and errors in their rounds. He went on to say that there would be three cash prizes, one for each of the two runner ups and then the main prize for the winner, to be handed out after the rosette ceremony. Jessie felt her heart rate increase as he gave the amounts; the winning prize was right there in front of her for the taking, and it loomed larger than it had done when she had read it on the flyer Buzz had brought home that fateful morning months ago.

"And now, without further ado, the placements are as follows…." Jessie heard Mr Baron say, and she shifted closer to Buzz, resting her hand on his knee.

Eighth place was announced, and Jessie breathed out the oxygen she had been holding in without knowing it. As she sat and watched, clutching Buzz's knee a little tighter with each name, her heart started to race. One by one, the other participants around her filtered up to get their rosettes, until they were one of only four contestant groups left.

Sitting there, watching and waiting, Jessie wondered if Bo and Woody were as anxious as Buzz and herself. With baited breath she heard the fourth place announcement and Buzz's hand moved to wrap around Jessie's lower back.

"We're guaranteed a prize," he whispered to her, and Jessie nodded slightly, her eyes glued to the judge in front of her, who was busy awarding a participant with a white rosette.

Third place went to a young man who had been sitting the other side of Jessie. He got up and walked to the middle of the arena, and the crowd clapped him at length as he received a yellow rosette.

"Second place…" he began, and then read out a name. Jessie's heart caught in her throat. _It wasn't hers._

"Buzz," she whispered, turning to raise her eyes to his face. Buzz didn't answer. His expression said it all as he bent his head to kiss the young flame haired woman to his side. They forgot the crowd could see them – and so it was with delight that Woody and Bo witnessed the union of their stable girl and their farm hand.

* * *

"It's so heavy!" Jessie exclaimed, struggling to hold the silver plated trophy. One of the helpers for the contest had brought Buttercup around to the front of the grandstand, and Jessie had pinned the blue winner's ribbon to the filly's bridle, just up by her ear.

Buzz grinned at her. "Do you a swap," he proffered her a small white envelope, and she gladly accepted it, passing him the heavy trophy with relief. Opening the envelope, she peered at the contents with excitement, and then raised her eyes to him with a smile.

"I cant believe this is ours." She whispered, and Buzz relinquished his grip on the trophy for a moment, placing it on the floor.

"Me either," he whispered back, and Jessie blushed as he wrapped an arm around her from behind to pull her in close. Looking across the field again, they both spotted Bo and Woody making their way around the grandstand. Bo was practically running towards them in delirious happiness, and Buzz allowed Jessie to break away from his half embrace to meet the blonde woman halfway.

"We did it!" Buzz heard Jessie shriek in happiness as she threw her arms around Bo. As the girls embraced, Buzz saw Woody draw level with the two females. As Jessie broke the hug, Buzz looked on as she stepped back to meet Woody's gaze. She said nothing, but extended the envelope she held to him, and their employer took it hesitantly.

They all watched him open the envelope, look at the contents, then he folded the envelope shut and nodded. His emotions prevented him from words, but the gratefulness in his eyes spoke volumes.

"C'mon everyone. Lets go back to our home."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** So I got bitten by the writing bug today!  
__Unfortunately I cant tell how well this fic is being received because I still don't have any reviews for it :( So yeah, if I could get a few of those, that would be great, since this is nearly wrapped up now...thanks!_

* * *

"Miss Davies?!" Her name being spoken caught Jessie's attention as Buzz and her were making their way along the field towards the horse box, attached to the car that someone Buzz knew had loaned him for the day. He'd told Jessie it was another favour owed to him, this time for fixing up a rather run down old garden shed.

At the sound of the voice, Jessie passed Buttercup's reins to Buzz and turned. "Can I help y-" she started, before the words dried in her throat. She had recognised the owner of the voice; it was the senior judge from the contest approaching her, the very same one that had been giving out the ribbons and prizes. Panic fluttered in her stomach – was there a rule about handicapping horses? Had they seen Buzz's interference and the whole apple ploy with the ninth hurdle?

"Yes, actually Miss Davies, there was something I wanted to ask you." The man drew closer and held out a hand to Jessie. "I'm Mr Baron. I was judging the show jumping contest today as you know, and I thought I would ask a question of you before you leave."

Jessie swallowed and nodded, taking the man's hand and shaking it briefly, "Of course." The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter madly.

"I was wondering if my daughter would be able to come and see your stables. I understand you're from Brookmarsh Farm, the old Hayward residence?"

"That's right," Jessie managed, the butterflies in her stomach evaporating as quickly as they had started.

"I heard your current employer, who I think I saw in the stands today, did a marvellous job of renovating the farmland and the outbuildings." Mr Baron went on.

"Yes….yessir." Jessie said quickly.

"Excellent. I like it when a proprietor of a large farm like yours takes on the local men for the tasks at hand."

"You know about that?" Jessie was a little shocked at this admission.

"My dear, I'm on the committee for the town. It's my duty to know about these things." Mr Baron cast a glance behind Jessie, and looked directly at Buzz. "I feel I know you, son."

Buzz looked immediately surprised. "Me, sir?"

"Yes….you're Mr Lightyear, aren't you? The one who fixed the brass clock in the local public house, aren't you? I remember you bringing it in one day last week."

"Oh…yes…yes sir." Buzz said, his surprise increasing tenfold.

"Beautiful piece of work, that clock. I was so glad to see it working again. It must have taken you a time, if you'll pardon the pun."

Buzz afforded a grin. "Yes, it did. Not an easy task at all, sir."

"Good…good. I understand from some in the village you do carpentry, too?"

"Yes I do, sir. Nothing special, but I do fix things and the like," Buzz nodded.

"Excellent. I might have to call on your skills for the committee. There are a few things in the county building that could use an eye for detail. Are you located in town?"

"I am, sir!" Buzz relayed his lodgings information to Mr Baron, who nodded gratefully before turning back to Jessie.

"I'll be sure to keep your address in mind, Mr Lightyear. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Miss Davies, nice to meet you," With a little incline of his head, Mr Baron pivoted on his heel and began to walk away.

"Well, how about that?!" Jessie exclaimed, turning to look at Buzz.

"How about it indeed!" Buzz remarked, staring after Mr Baron's retreating form. "I think I just got offered a lot of work."

"I wasn't talking about the work! Although it's not a bad thing at all," Jessie added, seeing Buzz's face. "What I meant was - after all these months working with you, I've only just now learned your surname!"

* * *

"A county committee member is coming here?" Woody's eyes opened wide as Jessie relayed the information. It was the following morning, and the young stable girl had just arrived at the farm to find Woody and let him know the news. The two of them were by the barn, letting the cows out to pasture, and she had taken the alone time with him to let him know the situation.

"Relax, will you?" Jessie said rather more firmly than she'd intended. "He's only coming to see the horses with his daughter. He's not here to condemn the farm. He said he thought what a good job you'd done with it."

"Not the last few months!" Woody argued. "He's with the committee, and if he knows about the work on the farm, and he knows about Buzz's background, he'll know what sort of trouble we've gotten into with the non payments! Furthermore, with all the bills flooding in I haven't been able to concentrate on the work in the fields, they're unkempt and the harvest needs to be started….."

"But the whole object of back payments should be in the past," Jessie interrupted. "We got that money yesterday, Woody. We can pay off over three quarters of the bills with that, remember?"

"And the rest? That other quarter? Without that, we might as well forget the whole thing." Woody snapped.

Jessie stopped dead in her tracks. "So all my training and work was for nothing?"

Woody sighed and also stopped, turning back to look at Jessie. "You know that's not what I meant."

"So let's pay some of the bills off, Woody. You don't need to pay me and Buzz the wages, just let's pay off the bills and go from there." Jessie beseeched him.

"If you must know…" Woody sighed, "I was intending to do just that. It's just….you and Buzz worked so hard I can't find it in me to not pay you both wages as you're owed."

"I don't care about that, and I'm sure Buzz doesn't either. Pay the taxes first. If you don't, we lose our jobs and you lose the farm. And I'd rather lose out on a few months' wages than lose my job." Jessie sighed. "Even you should have figured that out."

Woody sighed and nodded. "You're right." He settled the last few remaining bovine into the field before shutting and latching the gate to keep them herded together. "Let's get back to the farmhouse. I think I might need some help with all the envelopes I have to open."

* * *

The knock at the farmhouse door later that afternoon made Woody jump. He was at the table, poring over figures on a piece of paper and an array of paperwork spread out in front of him. Jessie sat just down the table, opening envelopes and discarding any necessary paperwork and general rubbish into the bin. The prize money in the envelope lay quietly on the table in-between them, and every so often Woody would take a few notes from the roll and lay it with a bill to be paid, and then return to his poring.

After two hours of trying to work out where best to spend the money, and how it could work to be as profitable as possible, Woody gave up and abandoned the table for the kitchen counter. He was making a pot of coffee for him and the stable girl to share when the knocking started. Walking to the front farmhouse door, Woody opened it to see a man there, holding the hand of a little girl. He didn't recognise either one of them immediately. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I'm looking for Miss Davies? I'm Mr Baron, she's been expecting me?"

"Miss Davies? Oh, Jessie. Yes…she's right through here in the kitchen." Woody explained, realising who the caller was now.

"Yes. I expect Miss Davies mentioned that I would be passing by to look at your stables with my daughter here. Say hello, Ali." Mr Baron spoke to the little girl he had with him.

Woody looked down and was amused to see the little girl of about six clutching onto Mr Baron's arm. She wore a pink frilly tutu and a pink t shirt, with short brown hair in a bob, and Woody couldn't suppress a smile at the little angel.

"Hewwo," Ali now lisped, and Woody let forth a second smile.

"Hey howdy hey, little lady. Why don't you both step inside. I'll just go and fetch Jes - er - Miss Davies." He hurried off, and momentarily Jessie came out of the next room, looking a little tired from all the work she had been doing to assist Woody.

"Mr Baron. How very nice to see you again," She smoothed her work clothes down, aware she looked a bit of a state. Mr Baron didn't seem to notice her bedraggled demeanour.

"Miss Davies. Lovely to see you too. I don't mean to be a nuisance. You look like you've been busy."

"Not at all, just sifting through some papers for the farm," Jessie played down the truth, remembering Woody's words to her by the barn earlier that day. She quickly changed the subject and bent down to Ali's level. "You must be Mr Baron's daughter."

"Yesp." The little girl lisped, and Jessie caught herself smiling at the little girl, who by now had let go of her father's hand. "My name's Ali."

"Well, why don't we head over to the stables right away?" Jessie suggested, standing up to her full height again. "I think our farm hand is over there too, you met him yesterday, Mr Baron."

"Indeed I did. It will be nice to make his acquaintance again," Mr Baron drawled, as Jessie stepped over to the door and crossed the threshold, starting to lead them both down into the fields.

* * *

They arrived in the stables not more than five minutes later, where Buzz was petting and talking to Buttercup. There were piles of straw everywhere, fresh from the mucking out the horses had gotten a few hours ago.

"Buzz? Mr Baron's here," Jessie called as they entered, and Buzz swung around to see the trio entering behind him.

"Mr Baron, how nice to see you." Buzz offered, with a nervous cough as he stepped away from Buttercup.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr Baron commented, looking around. "Fine stables you have here. A little on the small side, but for the amount of horses you have, it seems to serve its purpose."

"Would you like me to show you the horses, sir?" Buzz said, eager to be of help to Jessie's visitor.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. We can talk business while we're at it," Mr Baron commented, and as he moved past Buzz, the farmhand gave a delighted look in Jessie's direction. Jessie grinned back at Buzz as he left in Mr Baron's wake, and the two men strolled off to the nearest enclosure.

"So you like horses, Ali?" Jessie asked, kneeling down to address the little girl now. "Your Daddy was telling me you wanted to come here."

"Yesp. Horses are big but they don't scare me." Ali nodded.

"Well, we have one horse here that's only a year old. I think you might be a perfect match for her." Jessie smiled.

"What's her name?" Ali asked.

"Her names Éclair."

"Éclair." Ali said, and then smiled. "I like that name."

"I like it too. I chose it," Jessie admitted.

"That horse you rode the other day…can I see it?" Ali asked, and Jessie nodded.

"Sure. Come on. She's just over here." She got up and held out her hand to the little girl, who clung to it. Bewildered by the sensation that swept through her, Jessie pushed the feeling to one side and led the small girl over to the stable where Buttercup was. She gently undid the bolt and pulled the stable door open.

With a harrumph, Buttercup turned to regard them both as the door behind her opened, and Ali gave an audible gasp at seeing the creature close up. "She's so big!"

"Yes, she is. About fifteen hands tall." Jessie agreed.

"Can I touch her?" Ali asked, and Jessie hesitated. Before she could speak further, Buttercup had shuffled over, kicking up straw, and bent to nose at the little girl, who shrieked in surprise and took a step back.

Jessie smiled at Buttercup's forwardness. "I think you just made a friend," the stablegirl commented, as Ali recovered a little and raised her hand quiveringly. The skin on the little girl's hand made contact with the nose of the horse, and finding the horse didn't resist her touch, she smiled a little and started to pet the horse gently.

"I wish I had my own horse. But Daddy says we have no room to keep one."

"They do need a lot of looking after." Jessie commented, watching the little girl fuss the white filly.

"I'd like to ride one, one day," Ali lisped softly. "But I can't."

"How come?!" Jessie asked, trying not to be intrusive.

"Daddy says it's too expensive and far away." Ali sighed as Buttercup tired of her petting and shuffled away back into the stable again. Jessie stayed silent as she pulled the stable door closed again and re latched it.

"Ali?" Mr Baron's voice could be heard now as he came up, "Have you been talking about horse riding again?" He cast an apologetic look at Jessie. "I'm so sorry. She's riveted on the idea of being able to sit on the back of a horse. They're beautiful animals, I agree, but we could never afford or want to travel so far for an hour's lesson each week."

Jessie nodded, wordlessly, and in the silence Buzz took over the conversation. "Would the young miss like to see around the rest of the stables?"

"Yes! Daddy, will you take me around and show me all the horses?" Ali turned big eyes on her father, who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Of course, pumpkin." He threw Buzz a smile, took his daughters hand, and led her off.

Buzz wandered closer to Jessie, who had stayed silent for a while now. "What's on your mind?" He asked, idly scrutinising Mr Baron and his daughter from afar.

"Nothing." Jessie fibbed, watching the little girl be hoisted up by her father to pet the nose of Ginger, who had stuck her nose over the top of the stable door. "Nothing that can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13

"Woody! Woody!" The shouting echoed across the fields and into the dairy, where Buzz was standing, patiently swinging the handle on the butter churn around and around. His muscles rippled as he worked, but the voice caught his attention. He never heard Bo shout unless she was tired or angry, neither of which were a common occurrence. As Buzz was thinking this, Bo flung herself into the doorway and stopped short, seeing only the farmhand there.

"Buzz! Have you seen Woody?"

Buzz flung the handle over once more and shook his head, breathing hard from the exertion.

"Oh, I have to find him!" Bo gasped. "There's been a telegram from town."

"A telegram?" Buzz found his breath again long enough to utter the four syllables.

Bo nodded. "It's from Mr Baron."

"The county committee member? What on earth does he want?" Buzz wondered aloud. They hadn't heard from their most recent visitor to the farm for over a week now.

Bo shook her head. "That's why I have to find Woody! He has to be the first to know!"

* * *

Jessie leaned on the paddock gate, idly swinging to and fro as Bullseye cantered around nearby. She had been giving serious thought to the entire incident with Mr Baron the week before for many of her waking hours, trying to work it all out in her mind.

The real issue with the thought, overall, was money. Even though she had been gracious enough to let Buzz's and her own wages slide for a time, the plan she had in mind would require some of the cold hard stuff to make it work.

There was also the problem that, just when she thought she had it all pinned down and in place, something would happen to distract her and she'd have to go back over all of it.

Like Bo rushing past her like a blonde version of a Tasmanian devil. Jessie's brow furrowed in confusion. She never saw Bo run anywhere unless she was excited or wound up about something, and that wasn't a common occurrence.

"Never a dull moment around here," she muttered to Bullseye, who snorted in agreement.

* * *

"They want how many?" Woody scanned the document his wife had handed to him. Bo had finally discovered her husband in the shearing shed next to the barn, where he had begun the summer preparations for the sheep.

"Enough to see if demand is there. And who knows after that?" Bo's face lit up as she watched her husband take in the news.

"Bo…this is….this is incredible!" Woody turned to her, throwing the telegram onto the floor and sweeping his wife up into his arms. "At that outlay he's willing to make, we're in the clear!"

"We're saved," Bo cried out, "Oh, God bless Mr Baron!" She leaned into Woody to press a kiss onto his lips, which the young man received all too eagerly.

* * *

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" Buzz asked Jessie. He had caught up with his girlfriend after a long day taking care of the dairy room, churning the butter alongside prepping the milk and cream. It might only have been March, but the night air outside was chilly and they both shivered a little as they walked in the direction of the farmhouse.

Jessie shrugged. "It's not like we've done anything wrong."

"Not that we care to admit," Buzz chuckled, and Jessie smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You!" She exclaimed, and Buzz gave her a sideways look which she returned fondly as he wrapped an arm around her middle. They scaled the farmhouse steps side by side and entered the warmth of the farmhouse. They both inhaled deeply, the scent of the roaring fireplace mixing with other smells coming from the kitchen, relishing it all.

"Is that you, Jessie? Buzz?" Woody called, appearing in the kitchen doorway. He smiled on seeing them both, and waved them through.

With a confused look cast at each other, Jessie and Buzz discarded their outer clothes onto the pegs by the door and wandered through. They were in for the first shock – as in front of them on the kitchen table lay a sumptuous spread of food, one they hadn't seen the likes of for many months. Bo stood just behind the table, leaning against the counter, enjoying the surprised looks on both their faces.

"What's this for?" Buzz gasped, astonished at the feast set out before them.

"Well, we have some good news. We paid all the bills, Jess." Woody started to come towards them from where he was leaning on the back of one of the dining chairs. "Additionally, we had a telegram from Mr Baron. He's agreed to buy one hundred bottles of our _Cattlesum,_ at double the price. He's managed to get an agreement for us with the local town shops to stock it, and if demand is high enough….well you can guess the rest."

"Woody!" Jessie breathed at Buzz's side. "This is…." Words failed her and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything, Jessie. Here." Woody held out an envelope to the stable girl. "Take it."

Casting big eyes up to their employer, and then looking around at Buzz, Jessie reached for the envelope, which Buzz noticed was soft as she touched it. As his girlfriend began to lift the white flap, Woody carried on.

"I want you to split what's in that envelope. There's enough for you to cover the last eight months in wages each."

"What?" A shriek of surprise escaped Jessie, and she suddenly ripped the envelope open, notes spilling onto the floor. They both stared at the kitchen floor, now papered over with note upon note of real money.

Jessie raised her head to look at Buzz. _It was now or never. _

"I've got an idea," was all she said.


	14. Epilogue

_- FIVE MONTHS LATER -_

"Bo?" We're going to be late! We still have that drive to make to town!" Woody called from the living room to his wife, who was still upstairs getting ready.

"Hold your horses, Sheriff, I'm coming," Bo's voice drifted down to him, and Woody turned to see his wife descending the stairs, wearing a pretty pink dress with a matching bonnet. His heart filled with love at the sight of her, and as Bo came towards him, Woody reached out to draw her into his arms.

"Still remembering last night?" Bo teased, amused to see Woody blush just before he dropped a chaste kiss onto her lips.

"I remember every night," he smiled at her, and Bo turned a light shade of pink. She swatted against his chest playfully and he released her, walking to open the main farmhouse door and gesturing for her to walk ahead of him, out to the truck.

Today was a big day, and it had certainly started out on the right note.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive into town, and when they got there, Woody pulled into the parking lot near the local store. He got out of the truck and ran around to help Bo down safely. They wandered, arm in arm, along the path and down the winding road that led just outside the town, only a few minutes walk away.

In the near distance a newly built construction, the sign above the doors gleaming there in welcome, met their eyes. A long tape of ribbon stretched across the very front of the main entrance. There were people standing around the grounds, talking amongst themselves in droves. As Woody approached, people turned to greet him and Bo, shaking his hand and telling him how proud he should be, what a good job he'd made of the farm, and what a great product _Cattlesum_ was. It was enough to make Woody burst, but he steeled himself and nodded politely with an occasional word or two of thanks.

Reaching the front of the crowd, he and Bo found a place to stand off to the side by the main doors. A shadow fell in front of them as they waited for the event to begin, and Woody looked up to see Mr Baron approaching them.

"Mr Pride. Mrs Pride." Mr Baron extended a hand to Woody, who shook it, and Bo inclined her head in a nod of greeting as Mr Baron tipped his hat to her directly afterwards. "I can't say how pleased I am to be here. You must be very proud."

"I am sir. A new business. It's….well it's just amazing how hard the local men can work, don't you agree?" Woody uttered.

"I do indeed. Now, where's the lady of the hour?" Mr Baron turned, and motioned to his daughter, who was waiting on the other side of the crowd. Ali ran across to her father, who rested his hand gently on his daughter's shoulders as the main doors to the building swung open and Jessie appeared, with Buzz flanking her to one side. They were holding hands, Woody noticed with gladness, and both of them looked terrified yet excited.

The crowd fell silent as the pair approached the ribbon barrier, and Mr Baron leant down to Ali. "Off you go!" As her father whispered the words, Ali ran off towards Jessie and Buzz, the former of which caught her with a slight giggle, before standing up again and addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jessie called out, and the crowd murmured a little amongst themselves.

"We are so proud to have you all here today. We have spent so many months working on this project – this _dream_," she clutched Buzz's hand tighter. "We wanted a place where we could work and play, and thanks to Mr Baron, and his generosity, we have been able to do just that. Of course I also have to thank Woody – Mr Pride - for putting up with me, but also for encouraging me along the way."

Jessie paused to smile at Woody, who returned the expression before Jessie carried on. "We have a lovely young lady with us today, her name is Ali, and she gets to cut the ribbon!"

Bending down, Jessie positioned a large pair of scissors over the ribbon, and Ali reached up to grip the handles, Jessie's hands covering hers. With a little movement, the two of them pressed down on the scissors together, and the blades sliced through the ribbon, allowing it to flutter in two sections to the ground.

Jessie spoke again over the cheers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the town's new riding school!"

* * *

"So you'll be pulling down the old stables?" Buzz asked. He was standing in front of the main doors to the new school, talking to Woody and Bo now the ceremony was over. However, there were still a fair amount of people milling around, and Jessie had gone off to converse with some of them, in the hope it would drum up some business.

"They're probably going to need to go. We'll need the land space there for the extra cattle," Woody agreed, casting a glance around as Jessie now ran back up to them.

"Ten pupils already signed up, Buzz, can you believe it?" She panted for breath, obviously giddy with excitement. Buzz stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry? Ten?" He whipped the clipboard Jessie was holding out of her hands, and glanced over it. His facial expression registered shock, and then delight as he hollered in joy. He shoved the clipboard into Bo's hands, and picked Jessie up in his arms to swing her around, drawing some attention from the nearby crowd still outside the school.

"Hey, I don't remember you getting this excited when Mr Baron quadrupled his order for the milk products two months ago," Bo nudged Woody and her husband turned away from the other pair with a laugh.

"I didn't need to, I seem to remember getting excited at the initial purchase order!" He reminded his wife, and Bo smiled, thinking of the telegram they'd received that morning five months previous, when she'd run all over the farm searching Woody out.

"I guess this means this is it," Jessie finally stopped to catch her breath. "We're going to have a whole new life."

"I guess it is. Only thing is, I can't believe I'm losing the best farmhand and my best stable girl." Woody complained.

"You mean the _only_ farmhand and stable girl you _ever had_," Jessie corrected Woody, as Buzz wrapped an arm around her waist. "Anyway, we'll only be here in town. We're not_ completely_ abandoning you."

"This horse riding business could work out well, though. I also think it's about time I got back into dealing with sheep, rather than letting you all have the fun," Bo commented, flicking the pages of notes she had been forced into holding.

Woody looked around at his wife with a serious look on his face and pried the clipboard from her fingers to pass back to Jessie. "Bo, I'll be hiring some of the men from the town to labour for us. You're not doing anything, not in your condition."

Buzz and Jessie glanced from Bo and Woody to each other with a smile, remembering the news they had received three months previously, on arriving at the farm for their daily chores. "How much longer do you have to go?" Jessie inquired, and Bo blushed.

"Just over five months, now."

"Not even starting to show yet," Woody remarked, planting a kiss on Bo's cheek.

"No, not for a while yet. I just hope I'll be alright when the day comes," Bo worried aloud, and Jessie stopped her by laying a hand on the blonde woman's forearm.

"Don't fret about that, Bo. If you need me or Buzz, we're not even that far away, we'll only be at the cottage."

"How is living out of wedlock going?" Bo asked slyly, and Jessie flinched, remembering Bo's missionary work for the church.

"Don't start." She mumbled, dropping her head and blushing furiously. "It wasn't my idea for Buzz to give up his lodgings here in town!"

"I'm not starting. If you recall, Woody and I lived together before we had our civil ceremony." Bo reminded Jessie, and the redhead's temper deflated a little.

"Well…in answer to your original question, Bo," Jessie steered the conversation back to a safer topic, "Buzz and I….well…" Jessie glanced up again at long last, tripping over her words. "Well, that is…..we're saving our money that we get from the forthcoming pupils….to put towards a ring."

"You're going to….? Oh! Jessie!" Bo beamed, finding the meaning in Jessie's words, and stepped forward to give the redhead a hug.

Woody grinned at Jessie's admittance, and held out a hand to Buzz. "Congratulations, pard'ner. Never thought I'd see the day you two finally took the plunge!"

"Thanks." Buzz accepted the handshake and took Jessie into his arms as she stepped back to his side. Leaning down, Buzz tipped Jessie's chin up and planted a kiss onto her upturned mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, responding in kind. After a moment or so it became apparent to Woody and Bo that they weren't going to be breaking away from each other anytime soon.

Woody turned away. "Oh, this isn't awkward in the slightest," he grumbled softly, and Bo grinned, watching the couple.

"Oh come on Woody. We were like that once."

"No, Bo, I think we kept it private," Woody whined, and Bo rolled her eyes.

"But look at them. They were made for each other." She nudged Woody, who turned back to see Jessie pull back and gaze up longingly at Buzz. Despite himself, he gave a little smile at their nearness, so much different than last year when he was sure he'd never see Jessie reveal her feelings for the farmhand, despite what Buzz might have felt for her.

"Hey, how about a snap for the local paper from the four of you?"

The sound of another voice from nearby made them all look around. There, with his tripod and camera set up, was the hired photographer, who had turned up to take a picture for the town newspaper.

"Ooh, yes, I have to get a newspaper clipping of this for the scrapbook!" Jessie exclaimed, pulling Bo into position next to her on the right and grabbing at Buzz with her left. As Woody moved into position to the right of Bo, the photographer called, "Smile!"

The camera clicked, and the resulting photograph showed four very happy people in front of the brand new horse riding school, named simply for the young woman in charge.

_Jessie's Roundup._


End file.
